1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ornament holder for a cellphone, and more particularly to an ornament holder which is capable of having different combinations
2. Description of Prior Art
Nowadays cellphones have became accessories for people, therefore there are various ornament designs for different appearances. However, typical cellphone ornaments are fixed onto the cellphones, which are not convenient for replacement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ornament holder for a cellphone to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.